Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The field of endeavor to which this invention pertains relates to the preservation of wood with water soluble acidic copper pesticides, and to compositions containing acidic copper and aluminum nitrate in weight ratios ranging from 1 to 10 to 10 to 1. Problems in the prior art with acidic copper wood preservation include difficulty in achieving copper fixation. Fixation has been historically achieved by combining chromates with the acidic copper. Now, there is increasing environmental pressure against the use of chromates, and this solution to copper fixation is no longer viable.
Acidic copper wood preservatives include both inorganic and organic salt of the metal. These are usually prepared by reacting an acid with copper metal, copper oxide, copper carbonate, or copper hydroxide. Copper salts of the stronger acids are more water soluble, and more difficult to fix in the wood. Aluminum nitrate is a well known chemical; but it has not been used in commercial wood preservation.
The claimed invention relates to an acidic copper wood preservative composition with good copper fixation, and without chromates. My composition comprises a water soluble acidic copper pesticide combined with aluminum nitrate wherein the weight ratio of aluminum nitrate to copper ranges from 1 to 10 to 10 to 1. The existing problem solved by my invention consists of the elimination of environmental problems associated with the use of hexavalent chromium.
The preferred embodiment of my invention uses copper dissolved with propionic acid, and combined with aluminum nitrate. The preferred copper source is copper hydroxide, and the preferred aluminum nitrate is the technical 60% material in water. The exact amount of propionic acid needed to dissolve the copper depends upon the amount of aluminum nitrate used, and its excess nitric acid . Hence, it is preferred propionic acid be added to the copper and aluminum nitrate mix until the copper just dissolves. The preferred weight ratio of aluminum nitrate to copper is near 1 to 1; but may vary widely. Example 1 illustrates the preparation of the preferred embodiment of my composition invention wherein the ingredients were added in the order listed with vigorous mixing. It will be obvious to those skilled in the art that concentrate wood preservatives can be produced in similar manner.